1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seismic reinforcing device, and more particularly, to a seismic reinforcing device capable of being conveniently installed in an existing structure and improving seismic strength of the existing structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a seismic reinforcing method of a structure is classified into a method which improves strength (a resisting force) of a structure (strength resistance type) and a method which improves deformation capacity of a structure (ductility resistance type).
A feature of the strength resistance type of seismic reinforcing method is that a plane of a structure is mainly reinforced by additionally installing bearing walls, increasing a thickness of an existing wall, installing steel braces, or the like.
The ductility resistance type of seismic reinforcing method is a method of mainly reinforcing individual members such as columns and beams. The ductility resistance type of seismic reinforcing method, steel frame bracings are installed on outer walls of an existing structure. Steel plates are installed either on columns or beams, and bracings are attached to the steel plates to install the bracings.
However, when a bracing is installed at a structure in which a seismic reinforcing member is provided with a steel frame and an electric power structure (an electric substation, a hydroelectric power plant, a thermoelectric power plant, and a nuclear power plant) by being field welded, there are problems in that existing electric or electronic devices and the like that are already installed may be influenced, and it is difficult to ensure and verify the field welding. In addition, an existing seismic reinforcement member has a problem in that thermal deformation and damage occurs on a base metal due to a residual stress generated by the field welding. Accordingly, it is necessary to address the problems.
The prior art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 2011-0121312 (published on Nov. 7, 2011, title of the invention: The hysteresis damper for the earthquake-proof).